drawntolife3thebattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Few Years ago, The Book of Life was kept by the Mayor. He was killed by Wilfre in the Drawn to Life(2007)game. Within 2 years later, The Book of Life now is kept by Mari and Jowee. Now that Mari is the new Mayor in Drawn to Life the Next Chapter(2009)game, After They rescued Heather(see the Drawn to Life 2 Wiki), The Rapo World changes, Heather is Mike's sister!!! In Drawn to Life 3, there's new characters, awesome Weapons and you could create your own hero in many different ways just like before! Few Days or Years later, there's a new villian called the Shadow. He is like Wilfre but he is Wilfre's son. they go on a battle with Jowee and Mari in charge. Sock And Salem are Wilfre's disguises before his death. Meet new Characters: Krill , John, Hacker and Clop. Click, Mayor Rose, King Miney are back for exploring! Meet Familiar Faces in Drawn to Life 3: The Final Battle! Create your Hero, Go to an Adventure to destroy the Shadow, Readers!!!! i dont think that its wilfres son. How Wilfre Was a Shadow Several years ago(before Mari and Jowee were born,in fact) , Wilfre was a respectable Citizen of the village. He loves the book of Life and Everything. he was a nice man until, he wanted to make things right, but the Mayor(deceased) didn't agree with him, so Wilfre got angry and ran away back to his house , then it was a dark night, Wilfre left his house and then he went into the creation hall and he suddenly took the book of Life. He ran back to his house with the book and then he put the book on the table and drew lots of pictures, and his Pictured-Shadowy Monsters came to life, then the Mayor came Shocked and Satisied, the next morning, Wilfre tried escaping and he left the village tossing the pages of the book of life in the wind, they found him and wilfre left the bridge then darkness came and the place was snowy, Wilfre then turned to a Shadow too! it was the end of being a Raposa for him. The Carnival Car Crash a few years ago, before Mike went to the Raposa world, he and Heather (his Sister) were with their parents (Tom and Kim) and they went to a Carnival. Mike won 2 dolls in one of the carnival games. then it was home time and as they went in the car, it was so foggy that they didn't see any thing when the parents drove. then they had a big car crash near some trees. the Parents were found and pronounced dead, but the 2 remaining were the children, Mike and Heather. they were in hospital. Mike got a coma and his nose is covered with plaster while Half of Heather's face is bandaged. The 2 dolls Mike won was on top of the closets. the 2 dolls looked more like Mari and Jowee . Poor Children, then Mike and Heather hugged. Heather was crying while Mike was nearly dying. Mike was dreaming of the raposa world all along because of those 2 dolls. it was not a few years, more like 1 or a few days. And the names were never reavealed so its most likely its not tom and kim. Activity Category:Browse